The Directors of this proposed P20 recognized that innovative, advanced analytical techniques such as predictive modeling and self organizing maps (SOM) are critical to understanding the complex relationships associated with adults experiencing multiple chronic conditions. The overall goal of the Integrative Analytics Core is to serve as a centralized resource for data management and advanced analytical techniques for clinical research projects for the Center. Through faculty and staff with expertise in using advanced analytical techniques, the Integrative Analytics Core serves as a resource for consultation/guidance, data collection, data management and data quality control. Core personnel support the Pilot PIs at all levels of investigation, beginning with the formulation of specific hypotheses, reviewing of study designs, and evaluating utility of measurement techniques. Mentoring and guidance continues with the interpretation, presentation, and publication of results, and fostering development of the projects into successful R-series grants. The specific aims of the Integrative Analytics Core are: 1. Provide multidisciplinary analytics and biostatistical support needed for research questions and/or hypothesis testing and grant proposals. 2. Facilitate the collection, management, dissemination and storage of data for projects. 3. Continue to improve the data analytics infrastructure to better handle large variables of observations and outcome (predictor) variables. 4. Create educational programs that address basic machine learning and biostatistical training needs for large and complex multimodal clinical research studies. Given the complexity of the questions being asked in this Center related to individuals with multiple chronic conditions (MCC), a centralized core for analytics is an essential element to the Center's success. The Integrative Analytics Core will be a resource for all Center Members, making available advanced analytics support and biostatistical consultation useful for both planning and executing projects. Given the current push for collection of big datasets and their re-use, this Core will provide a valuable data sharing resource. In addition, this Integrative Analytics Core will include support to Pilot PIs and offer educational programs and outreach to Center Members.